Someday
by UkeYesung xD
Summary: "Tapi tetaplah percaya padaku, setelah malam ini, akan ada secercah harapan kecil yang menanti kita didepan sana. Dan selalu tanamkan dihatimu, aku mencintaimu. Aku mecintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yesung. kita akan selalu bersama, meraih mimpi, Ya… Mimpi kita -someday" A Yewon FF/DLDR!


Pairing : Yewon

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : _Yesungie belongs to his semes_

_Warning : BL, AU, OOC, ANEH, JELEK, TYPO(s). _

* * *

_._

_._

Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan mereka?

Hati?

Cinta?

Kebersamaan?

Atau Takdir?

Jikalau itu adalah ketidakpatutan, untuk apa Tuhan memberikan rasa itu jika memang sebuah kesalahan?

.

.

* * *

Suara-suara desahan itu masih terdengar samar dari pintu kamar bercat coklat yang terbuat dari kayu ek tersebut. Ukiran-ukiran pintu berbentuk sulur akar terdiam disana. Tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan dua anak manusia di balik selimut dengan tubuh penuh peluh.

Si namja manis yang berada di bawah bernafas dengan begitu memburu. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, sesekali air keringat mengalir melewati dadanya dan jatuh di atas seprei yang sudah berantakan. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, bibirnya membengkak. Serta warna merah muda masih setia menghiasi wajahnya sampai telinga hingga ke leher.

Sedangkan si namja tampan yang berada di atas si manis menatap namja bersurai wine itu dengan intens. Nafasnya juga berkejaran, namun tidak sememburu si manis. Kedua tangannya yang kokoh dan berotot menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menindih namja manis yang ia cintai. Selimut hijau dengan gambar garis-garis tersingkap hingga ke betisnya bahkan sebagian menjuntai kelantai. Menampakkan punggung terbukanya yang berkilau karena keringat, melewati bokong, paha dan berakhir pada betis.

"Apa kau lelah?" Siwon, si namja tampan bertanya dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Tangan kanannya menghapus bulir bulir keringat yang hinggap di dahi namja manisnya.

Namja manis dengan kulit sehalus bayi itu diam, caramelnya menghantam tepat pada obsidian lelaki di atasnya.

"Yesung?" gumam Siwon begitu pelan, terdengar begitu lembut. Tangan Siwon mengelus anakan rambut Yesung dengan halus dan penuh sayang.

"Hmm.." gumamnya terdengar pelan dengan seiring belaian tangan Siwon.

Matanya menyorot lebih lembut ketika menemukan kilau cinta yang terpancar jelas dari sepasang mata yang menatapnya. Bibirnya sedikit tersungging keatas. Caramelnya bergerak mengikuti setiap lekuk wajah orang yang ia begitu cintai. Mulai dari rahang dengan garis kokoh. Bibir tipis yang selalu menggoda. Hidung mancung yang terlihat tegas. Hingga pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan obsidian itu, sorot lembut yang tadi terpancar beganti dengan sorot miris penuh luka. Karena ia tau, ada yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang tidak pantas.

Dan Yesung kembali mengulas senyum kecil ketika Siwon mengecup bibirnya singkat. Namun Siwon tetap menangkap ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari senyum itu. Sebuah hal yang mengakibatkan senyum angel-nya tidak sampai menyentuh mata yang begitu ia sukai.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya suara itu keluar, menyampaikan rasa keingintahuan Siwon pada namja manis di bawahnya tersebut.

Dia hanya diam, kembali diam lebih tepatnya. Tidak, bukan tidak ada yang ingin di bicarakan. Hanya saja terlalu banyak kata yang menumpuk di tenggorkannya sehingga terasa begitu sulit menjabarkan itu satu persatu.

"…?" dan pada akhirnya hanya kata-kata tidak jelas yang mampu keluar dari mulut itu.

Suaranya teredam oleh serak yang mendominasi, terganti dengan desah yang bahkan tidak terdengar.

"Ya?" pria dengan perawakan tampan dan badan tegap itu mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mampu menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh Yesung.

Tangan putih Yesung terulur menyentuh wajah Siwon. Wajah itu terasa lembab di tangannya. Dan rasa lembab itu menjalar dari telapak tangannya menuju lengannya, menulusuri dadanya dan berakhir di hatinya. Terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Namun sekalipun terasa sangat nyaman, tetap saja rasa nyeri yang menyakitkan itu terselip disana. Mendominasi sudut sudut hatinya.

"Saranghae," suara itu akhirnya terdengar juga. Masih kecil dan teramat pelan, namun Siwon tetap mampu mendengar nada penuh cinta yang juga diiringi luka itu keluar dari bibir namjanya.

"Ne, Nado saranghae, more than everything in this world, more than you know, and more than you love me," balasnya. Kata-kata romatis itu menguar begitu saja. terbentuk di hatinya, mengalir melewati tenggorokannya dan berakhir pada mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Kita benar 'kan?" tangan kanan Yesung menangkup pipi kiri Siwon. Membelainya dengan lembut. Penuh cinta. Penuh perasaan.

Iris obsidian Siwon sedikit meredup dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat mengeras. Ia diam.

"Kita tidak salah 'kan? Iya kan, Siwon-ah?" suara itu adalah sebuah pernyataan, bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata yang menguar begitu saja. terselip suatu harapan besar disana. Harapan dari Kim Yesung.

Siwon tetap diam. pikirannya sudah bisa mencerna dengan baik sekarang. Situasi ini. Pembicaraan ini. Semuanya. Banyak hal yang ingin ia sangkal dari setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Yesung. Namun entah mengapa tidak ada satupun yang bisa keluar melewati tenggorokannya. Seperti tercekat. Dan faktanya semua susunan susunan kata itu benar.

"Iya kan-

-Hyung?"

Dan raut wajah Siwon langsung berubah mengiba. Kenapa disaat seperti ini orang yang ia cintai tersebut malah membicarakan hal tabu. Cinta dan takdir.

"Apa?"

Mata sepasang anak adam itu tetap saling bertaut. Tidak terlepas dan tidak terhindar. Sampai akhirnya helaan nafas lembut terdengar dari Siwon ketika ia menangkap kilau air yang menggenang dari mata itu. Mata namja manisnya.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh menyusup di sela sela tarikan nafasnya ketika Siwon melihat air itu menjadi aliran kecil di sekitar mata Yesung.

"Ya, kita tidak salah. Kita benar. Cinta kita juga tidak salah. Aku mencintaimu, begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi, apalagi yang harus di permasalahkan?" Siwon merebahkan kepalanya di dada berkeringat namja manis dengan tubuh mungil tersebut. Merasakan detak jantung yang berpacu menenangkan di dalam sana.

Meskipun nada yang terdengar begitu pelan dan lembut, tetap saja ada terselip keraguan di dalamnya. Dadanya pun begemuruh ketika ia mengucapkannya.

"Tapi kau adalah Hyungku," suara Yesung semakin melirih. Luka lama yang bahkan belum kering kembali terbuka. Semakin bernanah. Dan dadanya sesak oleh sesuatu tidak menyenangkan yang berdiam diri di sana.

"Ya, dan kau adalah dongsaengku. Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu mengingatkannya. Aku juga sangat ingat bahwa kau adalah dongsaeng sedarahku. Adik kembarku, iya 'kan? "Siwon memang berusaha tegar. Tapi meskipun begitu, orang bodoh sekalipun, tetap bisa membaca sepasang obsidian yang terluka. Suara yang begitu nanar.

Isakan kecil akhirnya lolos dari bibir si namja manis yang tadi terkatup rapat. Tidak lagi mampu menyembunyikan sesak yang menghimpit tubuhnya. Kenapa bisa begitu sulit hanya untuk bersatu?

"Umma, Appa, bagaimana?" mata Yesung mengarah keatas. Memperhatikan langit-langitnya kamarnya, menerawang yang seolah mampu menembus cakrawala.

Siwon kembali diam. sudah terlalu banyak hal yang memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya. Rasanya seperti ada sembilu tajam tidak kasat mata yang sedang memporak-porandakan perasaanya.

"Mereka tetap umma dan appa kita sampai kapanpun. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu sekalipun kita di usir,"

Semilir angin malam yang menerobos dari kisi kisi jendela yang terbuka berhembus kecil mengiringi pembicaraan keduanya. Di temani oleh gemricik air hujan, bersama tangis dan duka. Serta cinta, mimpi dan takdir.

"Tapi tetaplah percaya padaku, setelah malam ini, akan ada secercah harapan kecil yang menanti kita didepan sana. Dan selalu tanamkan dihatimu, aku mencintaimu. Aku mecintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yesung. kita akan selalu bersama, meraih mimpi, Ya… Mimpi kita-

-someday"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
